


[Fic] This Should Be Enough

by jadey (jade_lil)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jadey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was when he realized he was already running out of salt that he knew it was time to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fic] This Should Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perkyandproud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/gifts), [ylunio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ylunio).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Title** : [Fic] This should be enough  
**Author :** Jadey  
**Rating :** PG  
**Genre** : Angst / Romance (yes, in that order! XD)  
**Pairing :** Ohno/Nino  
**Word count** : 3,100 words  
**Disclaimer** : fiction, yo!  
**Author’s Note** : a sort of continuation of [](http://ylunio.livejournal.com/profile)[**ylunio**](http://ylunio.livejournal.com/)’s fic [HERE](http://ylunio.livejournal.com/56847.html?thread=629775). Just because personally, I can’t stand a broken Ohmiya, so I need to torture myself and write in Ohno’s POV. /cries 

  
  


#

It was when he realized he was already running out of salt that he knew it was time to go back.

It’s been over three months -- that he was certain even without checking the calendar (which he had thrown somewhere) or his phone (which wasn’t working since the day he secluded himself here); over three months of solitary peace he had forcefully given himself after that final night of Arashi’s summer concert.

Three months since he last got in touch with the outside world, three months since he last saw the faces of his band mates, and over three months since the last time he saw Nino.

He lifted a hand to his face, his fingers absently tracing the stubbles under his chin and on his upper lip. It had been days since he last shaved, and he still didn’t have the motivation to do it now. He slowly let his eyes wandered around the place which had been his home for the past few months, and smiling softly at the numerous times he ended up daydreaming of having Nino here.

What happened that night was a mistake, brought about by his seemingly never-ending failure at communicating where words were concerned. He was never good at making his intentions known by saying them, and for years he trusted Nino to know how to read him when everyone failed to do so.

But Nino had been at fault too for putting words into his mouth and verbally attacking him when the only thing he’d wanted then was to understand the words Nino wasn’t saying, looking straight into the younger man’s eyes when Nino opted on lying to his face with his lips instead of allowing the two of them to finally sit down and talk.

He guessed he felt kind of fed up with all the rollercoaster emotions Nino elicited out from him whenever he was so close to figuring what in hell they are to each other. The years they’ve spent together had been filled with quiet nudging and understanding that never really went beyond what he wished they were; and that night had been the final test.

He knew that they were both tiptoeing around each other and he couldn’t really recall the time when they started acting like they were merely strangers, not even sparing each other a glance especially when they were in the company of the other three. He didn’t know which line he unconsciously crossed to earn Nino’s ire, or there was any invisible line he dared cross before everything spiraled into a much more complicated mess that they were in now.

He remembered moving unconsciously then right after the five of them retreated to the backstage just as their third encore ended; he remembered being somewhat drawn to feel, not only his band mate’s presence but Nino’s in particular. He didn’t know how he ended up flinging himself towards the younger man while the latter was apparently busy with discussing something with Sho. Nino’s slouched back was visible from where he was standing, so fragile and small as he allowed his feet to take him where his eyes were currently glued into, stopping barely a foot away from behind Nino and blinking at Sho when the other man shifted his glance towards him.

From then, he couldn’t remember how he ended up pushed against Nino’s bony self, his arms wounded around Nino’s middle and his face buried in between the juncture of Nino’s neck and shoulder, nosing Nino’s sweaty skin with a quiet murmur.

At first, he felt Nino’s hand covering his in a seemingly unconscious move, even patting his arm comfortingly before Nino visibly stiffened against him. He felt a shudder ran through Nino’s spine, before Nino did something wholly unexpected by shaking him off with a wordless growl that had Sho automatically reacting by pulling Nino away and standing in between them with an arm extended and jabbed towards Nino’s chest.

Nino’s eyes were dark and furious, and he felt swiftly detached from his inner thoughts as Nino started cursing him under his breath.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Nino hissed, apparently undeterred that someone could actually hear him cursing, jabbing an angry finger towards Ohno. Sho looked like he was also as shocked as Ohno, seeing Nino snapped like that. 

Nino’s gaze burned through him in slow, painful waves and he was sure he had uttered things worse than anybody could have expected because at one moment he was staring at Nino’s eyes turning from dark and penetrating, to something scared and apologetic in the next. He could no longer remember what he had said, just the piercing feeling inside his chest that was close to being crushed, torn and strangled.

That same night, he called his manager and filed for an indefinite leave of absence.

#

It didn’t even take him a few calls to know exactly where to go, as he was immediately instructed to wait for not more than half an hour before he was fetched by his manager (who was looking torn between relieved and worried after seeing him). He was greeted by a tight hug and a quiet pat in the back when he returned the gesture with a mumbled ‘ _I’m sorry’._

He knew he looked far from being the idol that he was since he requested to take a leave, but he guessed his manager was just too glad he didn’t decide on quitting altogether; the older man had eyed him warily from the mirror since he sat beside him on the passenger’s seat, what with his all-too-dark skin and with all those unwanted hairs sticking up on his face.

“Do you want me to drop you home first to –“ the older man paused, the edges of his mouth curling knowingly when he smiled and reached to pat his manager’s arm. 

“I already took a shower, Taku-san,” he remarked, taking his gaze back on the road and sitting back; the last thing he wanted right now was to go home and prim himself up, simply because he knew exactly the reason why he had decided to go back afterall. “just take me to where the guys are, I need to see them first,” he said, closing his eyes and leaning his head on the car seat, which his manager helpfully reclined and him uttering a quiet ‘thanks’ at the older man’s unwavering understanding.

“Go and sleep for a bit, I’ll wake you up when we reached there,” 

He smiled and nodded without opening his eyes, trusting the older man’s words and promises.

“Thank you,”

#

He didn’t know what to expect when he decided to go, to see them for the first time, but he guessed he should have known he’d received a few angry words from Jun and an almost suffocatingly tight hug from Aiba while Sho stood in the side with an unreadable expression on his face.

He was somewhere between asking where Nino was and apologizing profusely when Sho’s gaze turned from furious, to somewhat resigned as he pointed a finger towards a slightly ajar door at the far right corner, which he remembered to be Jun’s makeshift store room.

“There,” Sho grumbled with a scowl, “he’s been occupying that room for months now – well, you just see for yourself; I guess there’s no better way to know how he’s been than to see him with your own two eyes. He’s still sleeping though, and I suggest you don’t do something stupid to wake him, only to leave him again,”

“Sho-chan,” Jun and Aiba chorused from behind them, both wearing an expression he was so good at reading as he bowed slightly and apologized yet again.

The acid on Sho’s words were so easy to detect and he was never a petty man not to know that all of Sho’s anger were all being directed at him without him knowing it; he knew he deserved it, and he knew he wasn’t in the position to call Sho out on it. 

“L-Let me just –“ he paused, turning around when he felt a pair of hand landed on top of his right shoulder and squeezing, letting him borrow the strength they knew he needed, but not before walking over to Sho and embracing the other man tight. “Sho,”

Sho didn’t as much as moved a muscle, just stood there awkwardly and he knew he had to say something to assure the other man that he came back to right the wrongs and not to further hurt their friend.

“He’s in so much pain, Satoshi-kun,” Sho breathed at last, melting inside his arms as Sho hugged him back. “if you came back only to hurt him again –“ Sho’s words trailed, and Ohno wondered when his friends started entertaining the thought that he could hurt Nino deliberately, knowing that he never could. But he guessed that’s just probably the result of being gone, of his friends seeing Nino’s misery mirroring what he’d went through alone during those past months.

But he didn’t need to mention that now, for he was here to finally face what he’d been too scared to face years before.

He gripped Sho’s waist and squeezed the other man tight, pressing a grateful kiss on the side of Sho’s face when Sho heaved a sigh and squeezed him back. 

“I won’t,” he said, and it was more a promise than just mere words to assure the man he just uttered them to.

#

He walked into a messy room, with music sheets thrown all across the floor as if some kind of hurricane came and left without anyone bothering to clean up the mess. His gaze immediately darted to the sleeping lump at the center of all that mess, with his battered old guitar resting beside his pillow and a few more music sheets strewn next to it. He quietly padded forward, careful not to make any noise and stopped to stoop down, taking one of the crumpled music sheets in between his trembling fingers.

~~ If only I could turn the hands of time,  ~~

~~ to that time when you only have to smile and I know things will be alright; ~~

~~ The time when I only have to look around,  ~~

~~ finding you’re already there, waiting, watching me  ~~

~~ as I watch you from the corners of my eyes. ~~

~~ I’ve loved you then, did you know? ~~

He felt something tugged at his heart when his eyes scanned the words Nino had written, and despite the pain, he couldn’t help but feel strangely relieved to know that he hadn’t been wrong at hoping. They’ve wasted enough time just watching each other from afar, waiting for the other to make the first move but no one dared. It amazed him how long they’ve been skirting around each other without properly acknowledging the feeling and he didn’t know how good it felt when he finally sat down and decided on stepping forward first.

The only thing left for him to do now was to make sure Nino listened, and then they would start from there.

He softly tugged the covers off of Nino’s face, and felt his chest swell with emotions he could barely suppress when he saw Nino’s face for the first time in months. Nino’s face was pale and also filled with unwanted hairs Jun might kill them for if he wasn’t aware of the slighter man’s inner turmoil, but his lips were paler and there were dark rings under his eyes that he knew was the result of the many sleepless nights Sho was talking about earlier. He felt immediately guilty for being the cause of Nino’s pain, closing his eyes and clawing his fingers into a tight ball just to keep himself from reaching over to snatch Nino and cradle his fragile self into his arms, and never letting him go.

It took him another few minutes to calm himself down, allowing himself the luxury to watch Nino’s steady breathing; Nino’s lips were parted, allowing the little puffs of air to escape as he breathed. Then Nino murmured something incoherent, but it was clear enough for him to realize that Nino was calling his name out on his sleep. He stopped himself from holding back and gently held out a finger, softly brushing the crease between Nino’s brows. 

“I’m here,” he whispered, letting his finger trailed over the delicate skin of Nino’s cheek, gasping in sudden breath when Nino hummed his name again. “K-Kazu,” 

Nino moved to his side, and he knew then that he wasn’t that strong to resist taking Nino in his arms after months of literally depriving himself of the contact that was the only familiar thing in his world. Letting himself heave a final relieved sigh, he gently pulled the covers and slide next to Nino, his chest cushioning Nino’s back when he tugged him closer by the waist as he moved to nuzzle the start of Nino’s hair.

Nino stirred then, still caught in a deep slumber; he stilled for a moment, before Nino did the unexpected and turned back around, the feel of someone else’s warm body was possibly the reason for this as Nino seek the freely given heat and moved closer to bury his face against Ohno’s neck.

Nino smelled strongly of beer and cigarettes, but Nino’s familiar scent was still there for him to enjoy; he sniffed at Nino’s hair, breathing him in and closing his arms around him as Nino completely melted inside his arms.

_ This  _ – this was nothing new, for his most treasured memories included Nino and the many times Nino had allowed him to be this close; there was nothing unfamiliar to the way Nino curled himself against him, the perfect way Nino slipped a leg between his own while his hands moved under his shirt to press his palms against Ohno’s warm skin. 

Nino’s breathing was calmer than it had ever been since he came there, and he knew that by now, he only needed to be given one – just one chance to tell Nino how much he wanted him there inside the safety of his embrace.

“You were supposed to be mine years ago,” he whispered through Nino’s hair, feeling the tickle of Nino’s fringe on his nose but he couldn’t care less; “and I’m sorry if I was even a bigger coward than you were for not saying so,” he added with an almost inaudible sigh when Nino turned his face upward to nose at throat’s pulse point, and wishing that Nino was nowhere near waking up for him to enjoy this precious moments with him before he let go.

But then he felt Nino’s fingers moved to clutch the front of his shirt, feeling the tremors rocking Nino’s body when he froze. “K-Kazu?”

“I don’t deserve it,” Nino muttered into his neck, and he was immediately struck with the feeling that Nino might pull away now that he was finally awake to know that it was him. “I didn’t deserve you, not then, not now –“

He took his chance and pulled Nino tight against him, careful not to crush him with his strength as he gave way to the tears he’d been so good at swallowing up until then. 

“Don’t say that,” he begged, giving Nino a final squeeze before pulling back just enough to take Nino’s face in between his hands. He didn’t know why it didn’t surprise him that Nino was crying too, his eyes were wet and was refusing to meet his gaze no matter how hard he tried catching it. “Kazu, look at me,”

Nino shook his head, his lower lip trembling in a way that brought physical pain to Ohno’s heart; he knew he had to act quick, because if he didn’t, Nino would probably start saying something to deliberately hurt them both and he’d had enough of those to last him two lifetimes to allow another one to come between them.

He wasn’t able to though, because Nino’s fingers were already moving to stroke his chest, his liquid brown eyes was so bright that he needed to blink twice before staring right back. 

“You left,” Nino drawled, but his words lacked the usual bite that made Ohno smile despite being surprised by the sudden change on Nino’s tone. He wasn’t expecting it, but somehow, after all those months of not seeing each other, they finally realized they weren’t supposed to live without having the other around.

“And came back,” he said just as softly, pressing a gentle kiss against the corners of Nino’s mouth before leaning his forehead against Nino’s. “For you,”

“You shouldn’t have,” Nino breathed, but Ohno’s lips were already there to catch the words Nino’s about to say next, taking them with his tongue and letting them melt in between their lips.

“I should have come back sooner,” he replied afterwards, kissing Nino’s chin and nose and cheek; Nino’s tears was warm against his own skin, kissing both of Nino’s eyes when Nino sobbed his apologies against his mouth.

“Are you going to leave again?” Nino whispered to his lips and Ohno knew then that Nino was still having doubts about this, about them.

“Are you going to allow me to?” he asked right back, trusting Nino to know that he was as ready to commit, to love Nino unconditionally as he was years before.

Nino looked down, the quiver on his lips was answer enough for him to lean in once more. 

“Don’t make me leave again, Kazu,” he said, trembling with all the love he’d been wanting to give Nino, and the tight ache in his chest giving way to something new as Nino looked up and hissed before slanting their mouths together.

“I love you,” Nino sighed through his lips and he was briefly struck with the feeling of something bursting inside him, as he held Nino close and breathed those words back over and over. 

When Nino repeated it, he knew he wasn’t going to get tired hearing him say it, as he enveloped Nino into another warm hug before they both closed their eyes.

The outside world can wait, but for now, he’d choose to stay right here.

#

Sho opened the door slightly and couldn’t help the smile that bloomed at the corners of his mouth at the sight of Ohno and Nino curled against each other as if they’re practically one person.

He heaved a sigh and closed the door quietly behind him.

_ That should be enough for now _ , he thought with a smile.

  
  



End file.
